


Along The Way

by etherealconstellations



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Eventual Boyf riends, F/M, M/M, Might be OOC, One sided Expensive Headphones??, Pining, Pining Michael, and christine/jeremy, begins with expensive headphones tho, eventual richjake, lots of pining, pining rich, post squip, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 00:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11498007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealconstellations/pseuds/etherealconstellations
Summary: With the Squip gone, Michael expected everything to go back to normal. He forgot, however, that his player two was now dating Christine. No one is exactly sure what will happen, but they'll figure it out along the way.*rated teen for future reference





	Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> hey i suck at summaries but enjoy!!

The hum of the hospital lights were a form of comfort to Rich. Silence was dreadful to him, and left his mistakes burning in his mind. He did anything to ease his mind from the flashbacks of the fire. From the look on Jake’s face as he saw Rich. The way the flames hissed and whipped against his skin.

Rich sighed as he twirled his spoon in his chocolate pudding. The dessert was almost tasteless, and he had no appetite whatsoever to eat anyways. Outside his room, footsteps echoed along long halls as doctors and nurses hurried along to their patients. A repetitive beep signaled the heartbeat of his roommate, Jeremy Heere, on the other side of their baby blue curtain.

The boy had been passed out for days now, and his friend had been visiting him. What was his name? Michell? Something about the play and his squip shutting off. The red hoodie boy was kind enough to turn off Rich’s own squip. It hurt like hell, no doubt. But the release from the haunting voice was the greater reward. Rich would always feel a pang of jealousy whenever Jeremy’s friend would visit. He would tell Jer all about his day at school and whatever was going on… Even though the boy was passed out. He was like a devoted husband, or something. If only Jake would do the same. But Rich knew better than to ache for his possibly ex best friend. With two broken legs and a burned down house, not to mention missing parents, seeing Rich would probably be the last of Jake’s worries.

A sudden rap against the door caused Rich to jump in surprise, and his head whipped to the entrance with hopeful eyes. At the same time, dread and anxiety twisted his stomach into knots at the question that screamed in his mind: Is that Jake? What would he say? Should he apologize?

“Come in,” Rich managed to stammer through gritted teeth. The door swung open, revealing a familiar frame in a red hoodie. Michael managed a sheepish smile, though Rich only relaxed  his stiff shoulders. “Oh, hey tall ass.”

Before Michael could speak, Rich rolled his eyes, his gaze landing on the curtain beside him. “You know your boyfriend is on the other side of the curt-”

“That’s not why I’m here this time,”

Michael’s response caught Rich off guard, and he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Michael stepped from the door, and slipped his earphones down to his shoulders. Glancing to the side, he looked away sheepishly to avoid Rich’s burning gaze.

“I’m… I’m here to visit you Rich.”

Rich offered a grunt in response, his eyes glancing down to his feet. “Go ahead and grab a seat then, Mitchell.”

“It’s _Michael_.” The gamer responded as he sat on a vacant seat. He sighed, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket, “And Jeremy’s not my boyfriend.”

“Yea, well, you prove otherwise,” Rich grumbled as he eyed the prominent rainbow flag on Michael’s sleeve. Michael rubbed his shoulder, almost self conscious, as his lips pulled into a tight lipped smile.

“Jer has a crush on Christine, Rich.” He grunts as he leaned back in his seat, white sneakers kicking at the marble floor, “He’s the straightest guy I know. I don’t like him, anyways”

“ _Everyone_ knows you got the hots for Jeremy.” Rich smirked as he glanced to Michael, humor laced in his voice, “But seriously? He looks like he’d be your twink.”

Blushing furiously, Michael looked away as his hands grip the sides of his seat, “S-shut up! I’m the last person he’d want.” His shoulders slumped as he gazed out the hospital window, tears brimmed with emotion, “He deserves to be happy, though.”

“Yeah, well, so do you,” Michael blinked in surprise at Rich’s response as Rich gazes back at him, his eyes squinted slightly, “I get you’ve been friends since, what, diapers? But that doesn’t mean you should devote your life to him. You don’t look all that bad so I’m sure you can get a girl-er.. Boyfriend.”

Running a hand through his thick hair, Michael shook his head, “I’m really not in the place to date anyone… Honestly. I’m just… Not up for it. I just need time.”

“Pining over your best friend is always tough.” Rich mumbled softly to himself. The hum of the hospital lights swallowed the silence, though an awkward twist settled in both the boy’s stomachs. Rich paused, hesitating, before he added, “I’m bi, just so you know.”

“I’m not interested Ri-”

“Jesus, that’s not what I meant,” Rich interjected, blushing madly, “I get your problem, Okay? I have a crush on Jake. Well.. Had. I… doubt he’d wanna see me. Especially with these burn scars?” His nose crinkled as his gaze became bitter, “God, it’s a constant reminder to what I’ve done to him.”

“I haven’t spoken to Jake at all,” Michael responded, raising an eyebrow, “But at least Jake isn’t straight. I’ve seen him flirt with guys too, you know. Maybe a bit less…  romantically, though.”

“Yea.” The terse statement left another awkward tension to thicken the room, and Michael picked at his jacket as Rich stared silently out the window.

“Michael?” Michael jumped in surprise at the sudden voice, and his eyes make contact with Rich’s gaze. The sudden shift from a tough facade to a more genuine and kind gaze caused Michael to raise an eyebrow. “Uhh… What?”

“Listen, I know you’re probably going through some things right now too,” Rich said quietly, “And… I appreciate you coming here. If you ever need anything, I’m here I guess. I mean I can’t really go anywhere else.” Michael chuckled slightly, causing Rich’s lips to curve into a small smile, “Bros?”

“Bros.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch the following day was as it was the day before. Silently, Michael sat at the table he and Jeremy would sit. Usually, both of them would talk about their days, or Jer would ramble on about Christine, or something. But today, there was no chatting, so Michael slipped his headphones over his ears as he scrolled through his phone. All the conversations around him felt muffled and drowned out, even though his headphones played no songs. The flashing images didn’t register in Michael’s mind, and everything felt hazy.

“Michael!” He jumped in surprise at the sudden call, and his head whipped to the side to see Christine waving at him. That’s odd, what did she want…? Smiling, Michael pulled down his headphones and patted the spot next to him, gesturing for Christine to sit. She pulled up beside him, and sat her backpack beside her.

“Hey Christine. How’s it hangin’?"

“Hi Michael!” She laughed softly, her short black hair framing her round face. Michael couldn’t help but envy her cute appearance. She was beautiful and everything Jeremy wanted. “Mm, It’s rather well. What was I here again for? Oh yea! How’s Jeremy? I haven’t seen him back at school yet.”

“He’s still passed out,” Michael replied, setting his phone onto the table top. Resting his elbow on the table, he plopped his chin onto his palm as he stared out across the cafeteria with a nostalgic look reflecting in his warm eyes, “It sucks being alone.”

“Aw, Michael. You don’t have to be alone!” Christine smiled as she leaned forward, putting her elbows on the table as well as she rested her head on her hands, “I’ll stay with you. It’s gotten quiet in the theatre room anyway.” Her smile faded as she sees little reaction from Michael, and her lips purse into a slight pout, “Sorry.. I can leave you alone if you want. I didn’t mean to butt in, I was just…”

“No, It’s okay,” Michael filled in her silence as she trailed off. Christine offered only a small smile, “I really appreciate you caring, Christine. I’m just… In a mess of emotions right now. After the Squip thing and my best friend in the hospital-"

“Yea, It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Christine laughed slightly, her hands balling up, “Who would’ve thought? It’s like some crazy movie! Jeremy is such a sweet guy though. You’re very lucky to have him as your best friend.”

“Thanks. I agree.”

Michael hesitated for a moment before he looked back at Christine, his gaze locked with hers.

“Listen, Christine… Jer’s my best friend. I really care about him and… And I’m sure you already know that he likes you, like, a lot-”

“Don’t worry Michael, I know.” Christine’s smile ebbed into a weak tug at her lips, until it faded completely. Her gaze fell onto the table, and she sighed, tracing her finger along the top, “He’s a wonderful guy. He’s so sweet, caring, and he’s cute! He’s amazing…” Her lips pressed into a thin line as her eyes shut, “Gosh. Look, Michael. I don’t know if I even want to be in a relationship, honestly. I don’t even know Jeremy all that well. I don’t know _myself_ all that well!”

“W-well, don’t force yourself,” Michael stammered, taken aback. “I’m just trying to say that… You should give him a chance.” He smiled, a bitter sweet gesture, “He really loves you,”

Christine only nodded before she stood and walked away. Michael watched her, envious. If only she knew how lucky she was.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever but it's gonna be a little long if i don't get lazy with it  
> please please please comment and let me know if anything is severely out of character :0


End file.
